


If The Headline is Big Enough

by in_the_bottle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, NCIS/MCU
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's just waiting for a friend on a Friday evening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Headline is Big Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Citizen Kane_. Not beta'd, originally posted as a comment fic, and I cleaned it up a bit, but let me know if you spot any mistakes. See end note if you don't like surprises but don't mind spoilers.

Tony was absently humming to himself while putting in the final touches to finish up the latest case report when his 'spidey senses' told him that someone was staring at him. Long term exposure to Gibb's own brand of stares told him that this was someone else. Also, the rest of the team minus one probie had all gone home at least half an hour ago, which meant...

"Whatcha staring at, Probie?" Tony asked, not even looking up from his keyboard.

"How... what... I didn't even _say_ anything! You weren't even looking!" McGee protested, somehow all these years still surprised at Tony's instincts, plus his observational and deductive skills.

Tony would've been hurt at constantly being underestimated if he hadn't been in too good a mood for such trivial matters to get to him. As a matter of fact, he was starting to question everyone's investigative skills. Anyone with eyes should be able to tell that his devil may care attitude was only the surface and Tony did have some substance behind his casual disregard of propriety. Not much, but enough to be good at his job. To be _really_ good at his job, if he was honest. Not for the first time, Tony wondered whether he'd made the wrong decision back when Jenny (Director Shepard to everyone else) offered him his own team, especially lately with Gibbs seeming to be going through his own alpha male version of the menopause.

"Don't have to look, I've eyes behind my head," Tony replied, hitting the enter key for the final time and sending off the paperwork to be electronically filed.

"You were humming."

"Was I?" Tony feigned ignorance.

"You haven't been this..." McGee appeared to be at a lost for words.

Tony finally looked up from his computer towards McGee, looking at him expectedly.

"This.... _Tony_ ," McGee finally settled on, "in a while. Its nice to have you back." McGee said with a small smile.

That was unexpected, to say the least. Tony himself hadn't even noticed how depressing his life had become lately until a few weeks ago, and he didn't think anyone else on the team noticed, but apparently he was wrong. Might have to revise his opinion about the observational skills of his colleagues.

"What are you still doing here anyway?" Tony asked, diverting the question from himself. Also, he had been wondering what McGee was doing since like a little teacher's pet that he is, McGee had finished and filed his report on their latest closed case hours ago.

"Helping the cybercrime division crack this code that they're having some problems with," McGee replied, getting noticeably excited which made Tony's internal alarm go 'uh-oh, retreat!'. "Its fascinating really, the encryption that's on this... and you have absolutely no interest whatsoever," McGee trailed off, no doubt noticing Tony's bored look.

"Got it in one, McGeek!"

"What are you still doing here? I'd thought you would've leave the report until Monday morning, like you usually do," McGee asked, narrowing his eyes at Tony suspiciously.

"Waiting for a friend, might as well get it done so I don't have to turn up at 6am on Monday morning to finish it," Tony replied offhandedly, but apparently not quite casual enough because McGee now looked even more suspicious.

"Friend? Of the female variety that you'd like to impress by giving an after hours tour of the office?"

"Not even close," Tony denied. It was close enough though, but McGee didn't need to know that. "Tour of the office, yes, but pretty sure he's not a she."

"Oh, so its really just a friend then," McGee looked a little disappointed.

Just then, the elevator dinged, its door opening to let out the person that Tony had been waiting for.

"Over here!" Tony called out and waved at the man who was looking around trying to locate Tony. When he spotted Tony, he smiled his heart-meltingly dazzling smile that made Tony glad he was still sitting down. Come to think of it, Tony should probably stand up and behave like a proper host. "Glad you can make it, Steve!" Tony knew he had a rather stupid smile on his face, but he just couldn't help it.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, Tony," Steve said, eyes dashing towards where McGee was sitting, looking slightly uncertain with the unexpected audience. Tony did told him that they were likely to be alone at this hour on a Friday evening.

Oh, fuck it, Tony thought as he reached out to pull Steve in for a chaste peck on the lips, loving how Steve blushed at the obvious PDA, smiling shyly at Tony.

As for McGee, Tony could practically hear his gasp. Tony turned back around, and yep, as expected, McGee's jaws had hit the ground and he was openly staring.

"Catching flies there, McBeffudled," Tony said, trying not to laugh at McGee's rather predictable reaction.

"Tony," Steve said, slightly disapproving, but a quick glance showed that Steve was barely hiding his own amusement. "Why don't you introduce me to your colleague."

Tony let out a put-upon sigh that was completely manufactured. "Fine. Steve, that's Special Agent Timothy McGee, and McGeek, this is Steve Rogers."

"The friend you were waiting for?" McGee finally choked out, still openly staring at Steve like he'd just learn that Santa Clause was real and the Holy Grail was hidden in Ducky's attic, all at the same time.

"Yep, and I'm going to show him around a bit, you have fun with your encryption code thingy."

"But... that's..." McGee's eyes were darting back and forth between Tony and Steve, hand flailing a bit. "You're Captain America!" he eventually blurted out.

"Uh, yes, I guess I am," Steve said, shrugging and clearly feeling slightly awkward at being faced with an unexpected fanboy. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh. My. God." McGee exclaimed before his expression turned to one of horrified dismay at his highly unprofessional reaction, no doubt.

Tony grabbed hold of Steve hand and dragged him up the stairs towards MTAC before McGee could embarrass himself further in front of Tony's date. "Come on, lets get started on the tour I promised you or else we might miss our dinner reservations."

Its not often (or ever) that Tony's dates have enough security clearance to even know of MTAC's existence, much less being able to be let in, which is a shame really, since that was the coolest place in the building. On the other hand, given who Steve works with, Tony suspects SHIELD might have cooler toys. Way cooler toys. Maybe Tony can talk Steve into giving him a tour of a SHIELD base.

"Tony!" McGee called out to him. "Oh my god, Tony! Get - " The rest of McGee's sentence was effectively cut off as Tony shut the door to MTAC behind them. He'd have to find some creative way of getting around McGee to get out of the building. Knowing McGee, he'd be on the phone with Abby by now, though good luck to him trying to convince everyone else about Tony and Captain America.

Things should be fun on Monday morning because Tony was going to deny everything McGee was going to claim he saw. Losing some of his privacy was most definitely worth it to pull McGee's pigtails.

"That was rather wicked of you," Steve said softly into Tony's ear, sounding amused.

"That was nothing, I'll show you wicked when we get back to my apartment."

"Looking forward to it," Steve grinned cheekily.

Yep. Definitely worth it.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [](https://travels-in-time.dreamwidth.org/profile)[travels_in_time](https://travels-in-time.dreamwidth.org/)'s fault, who tried to figure out who Steve was in NCIS when looking at a MCU fic-finding com, cos she got confused over the two Tony's (DiNozzo and Stark). While I'm not a fan of Tony/Steve, this other Tony/Steve though, I can get behind, so to speak. So yes, this is Tony DiNozzo/Steve Rogers.


End file.
